Difference
by ScarMaskWarrior
Summary: Takes place in the COS movie where Edward returns to fight off the nazi army. But he's not alone, now he has to face his Brother and all of the people he left behind, with Alfonse, Miranda(oc), and some very sinful new habits.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok so this is a story I've had in my head for like ever, I'm on my phone so don't be mad of something is wrong.

Summary: Takes place in the COS movie where Edward returns to fight off the nazi army. But he's not alone, now he has to face his Brother and all of the people he left behind, with Alfonse, Miranda(oc), and some very sinful new habits.

LET US BEGIN!

"What are these things!?" shouted Lieutenant Jean Havoc as he shot down another suit of armor.

"Almost like how Alphonse was huh?" Breda replied reloading his gun. They were both surrounded, unable to get back up or to safety.

BEEP BEEP

Both men turned around to see a strange car, it had no roof and a turret place on the top. At the wheel was a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes, and behind the gun was a boy, his hair scruffy and blonde and his eyes blue as the sky.

As the car advanced the gun began to fire and the armored bodies began to drop.

"Who are thy?!" Jean asked Breada who was just as shocked and stumped as he was. After all the armored men were finished off the strange vehicle pulled over.

"Need a lift?" asked the girl in the drivers seat. Both men looked at each other, after a mental conversation they decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and hopped in.

Alphonse Elric stared at all the destroyed buildings.

_Dead___

Everything was dead: people, pets, everything.

He could fix it though. He could right the wrongs of these bastards.

Alphonse dropped to his knees and clapped his gloves together, but before he could touch the ground he looked up to see 3 armored soldiers coming his way. As he stood to fight, one was close enough to grab his coat.

As the other two reached forward a shot rang out in the empty air. It was soon followed by another, and one final shot was sounded off before the three masses were on the ground permanently.

Alphonse looked around for the shooter, his entire being so grateful. He finally turned around and saw him.

His brother.

_Edward Elric, was back._


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse stared at his older brother.

Edward looked at least 5 years older despite the 2 year separation. His eyes were sharper like he had seen years of trauma. His old fire gone, and replaced with a more serious tone to his gold eyes.

"Alphonse...?" Edward asked, his voice so solid an deep, with a slight accent he had never heard before. He began walking toward him, Alphonse noticed a steady limp behind the walk. Alphonse began to run at him, to meet him half way.

When the brothers met they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Alphonse gripped his older brother tightly, absorbing his smell and touch and everything he had forgotten.

"Brother I missed you..." Alphonse cries a bit, allowing tears of joy to slide down his face.

"I missed you too." Edward replied hugging his brother tighter. They last in the hug for minutes that seem like days. When they pulled away Edward fixed his vest and dusted his pants slightly.

"Come on, let's get moving." He orders softly as he begins walking. Alphonse followed right behind his older brother, almost afraid he may vanish if he got to far away.

"Thank you again... uh.." Breda said trailing off, forgetting the blonde womans name.

"Miranda Haize, and my gunman is Alfonse." Miranda stated, Havoc looked back at Alfonse who gave him a nod and then went back to reloading his machine gun.

"Oh we used to know a boy named Alphonse..." Havoc stated watching the alleys for more enemies, but trying to keep the mood light with conversation.

"...Elric?" Miranda asked slowly... glancing up at Havoc for a mere second yet her eyes held the most serious look.

"Yea... He was the little brother of an old team member of ours." Breda answered before Havoc got the chance.

"Well I'll be fucking damned" Alfonse mummered looking straight into nothing.

"What" Breda asked, looking at both young adults. Miranda couldn't help a smile play upon her face.

"You're both in for a real treat then." she smiles as she turns a corner. Down this particular road, buildings were smashes and every thing was dead and destroyed.

_Except... ___

There were two figures walking up the road. Havoc almost instantly spotted a signature red coat, yet the signature face that came with it did not match.

"Need a lift handsome?" Miranda asked as she pulled over. Alfonse let out a scoff and the taller of the two men backed away so the other could get in.

"Havoc! Breda! Long time no see!" Upon looking at his face Breda could tell instantly that this man was Edward Elric. Which made the younger Alphonse.

"Chief...?" Havoc asked as Edward grabbed the side of the car and waited for Alfonse to help him in.

"Yea it's me, I know pretty weird huh...?" Edward smiled, happy to see his friends again.

"Know what's weirder... A certain idiot leaving with out his brace! What the fuck were you thinking?" Miranda scolded harshly driving onwards toward the noise of gun fire. Edward scoffed as he pulled out a large looking rifle with a belt of bullets sticking out the side.

"It would get in the way, I hate that fucking thing." He argued while loading the gun. Havoc gave the scene an odd look; Edward holding a gun was not something he ever thought he'd see. He never thought he would see the Chief again for that matter, but here he was. He had to be in his 20's at least, and Havoc had seen the look in his eyes before. There was no doubt that Edward has seen battle, there was also no doubt that he had brought the end to someones life. The look Edward held in his eyes was that the entirety of the military held.

_The eyes of a killer..._


	3. Chapter 3

Alfonse couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. His day started off normally with Edward and Miranda, until someone told them of the gate the nazis were making.

At first Alfonse shrugged it away, but Edward went into frenzy mode. Thank god he hadn't been already drinking that day. But he convinced Miranda and himself to go and investigate the gate, which turned out to be real.

Now he was sitting gunner seat on a jeep hand made with alchemy. A skill Edward would explain as if it were something he would do daily, now after everything he's seen today, he couldn't do anything but believe it.

"Central command is up ahead right?" Edward asked Havoc as they turned another corner in the desolate town. Havoc nodded and Miranda sped up, the closer they got the closer the more enemy soldiers they ran into.

"Alfonse get shooting!" Edward growled harshly as he began taking aim himself. Alphonse covered his ears as both guns rapidly fired bullets. Havoc and Breda both picked up shot guns and began firing themselves.

All of a sudden Miranda swerved violently as a wave of fire just missed the vehicle.

"Who has a bloody flamethrower!?" She shouted angrily. Havoc and Breda exchanged glances, while Edward simply smiled.

"And you said my stories were drunken rambling.." Edward said slyly as the smoke cleared. A silhouette of a man could be seen, as the smoke cleared more Roy Mustang could be seen. Accompanied by none other than his loyal lieutenant.

Roy Mustang looked at the strange car in front if him, he couldn't make out faces with his poor eye sight but could see two Amestris uniforms so deemed the car and ally. The car pulled over quickly and three people got out. Mustang instantly noted the bright red coat on one of the three.

"Sir is that Alphonse?" Riza Hawkeye asked a she shot the new wave of oncoming suits, even though they were a ways away. As if to answer the question Breda called out.

"You'll never guess who we found!"

"I think I can, can't you Elrics stay out of trouble?" Mustang teased.

"Neither of them can." Jean laughed, Roy looked up and gave him a confused look.

"You don't..? Is he?" Mustang whispered slowly. All of a sudden the loud engine of an air ship could be heard. The five people looked up and saw a gigantic metal war craft, and a flash of blue lightning rising up to meet it.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward wasted no time in getting onto the air ship. Instead of going to the cockpit, he decided to take out the engines. Using all of his force he rammed the ship with a solid block of concrete and obsidian, things that were abundant in the under ground City.

With a loud crash the ship began to blow, with speed that matched that of a nuclear bomb. The ship was nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds. As Edward free fell through the sky he noted the corpse of the woman behind all this. Even if she survived the explosion she won't survive the fall.

"Good riddance..." Edward mumbled as he clapped his hands, quickly transmuting his coat into a parachute.

"Edward!" Miranda screamed from the top f the building as she saw the ship explode, Edward had mentioned using a stupid method but taking himself out didn't seem his style.

"Look!" Alfonse pointed at a brown parachute drifting to the ground. Both blondes exchanged glances then ran back to the jeep. Driving like mad to the landing zone.

As they were driving they came across the five others running in the same direction. By the time they got there, almost nine people were sitting in their car.

"Ed!"  
"Brother!"  
"Fullmetal!"  
"Edward Elric!"  
"Edward!"

When Edward looked up nonchalantly from his sitting position, he was tackled by his brother, followed by Winry. Then he got a bone crushing embrace from Armstrong.

"It's good to see you all too." He gasped happily.

Alfonse walked over to him with a prosthetic leg in hand.

"Let me guess, you weren't sitting down to be smug." He teases as he rolls up Edwards leg and begins to replace the fake limb. Edward snickers a bit, but everyone else looks worried.

"Replacing automail? In a place so unsanitary?" Winry asks looking at Edward, a little betrayed that he had someone else make him a leg.

"Auto Mail? that metal contraption you had years back?" Miranda asks taking a seat next to Alphonse. Both interestedly watching Alfonse put the new one on.

"Yea, well... Winry what did you expect? That I wouldn't need to replace it? I _was_ still growing." Edward explained. Winry lets out an angry scoff.

"Doesn't seem like much!" She replies angrily, Edward smiled and stood up on his new leg. Winry had her eyes closed in an angry fit so didn't realize Edwards advance.

"God I missed you so much." He exclaims pulling her into a deep hug. Edward now towered Winry by at least a foot and a half.

"This is all fun and cute, buuut" Miranda began walking closer to Ed, resting a hand on his elbow.

"There's still a battle going on. We all need to get back to that Central place." She finished now in between the two friends. The others nod and they head back to the jeep. It was cramped and people kept hitting each other.

"Ok this isn't going to work, some of you will have to hold the sides." Miranda exclaims pulling over. Havoc, Breda, And Roy all volunteer to do so, now just one more.

"I'll do it." Edward says and moves toward the edge of the car to get on the side. Alfonse quickly stopped him.

"How about you not damage yourself anymore than you already have. Besides, you deserve to rest in a seat." He scolded Edward. After that Alfonse moved to take the side. They were back at central command in about 15 minutes.

_


End file.
